User talk:Gen1212
Attention I would like to ask you to stop removing the Thyssen logo from the Brands page. Thank you. v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 13:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Attention (again) Please do not make poor quality edits like you did on the Shanghai Mitsubishi page (removing the logo) and creating two pages which are useless (furthermore, we already have the complete List of Elevator and Escalator Brands). If you keep removing any pictures or someting else, I will give you last warning. v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 14:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) What website? Can you state what website I'm deleting? I didn't know what website are you put it in here. Blocked You have been blocked for 1 month because of your behavior adding useless info and vandalism. I've had enough cleaning and undoing your useless edits. Once you're unblocked, I hope you learn from your lesson and try to make good edits. Thank you. And one thing you must note: if you keep making bad edits here after you've been unblocked, you will be blocked again for longer time (don't ask me how long). You did that more and more, then you're out! v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 03:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply to you Apology accepted, and I've fixed your edits on the Thyssen and Kone page. Note: When leaving a message on my talk page, please stamp your signature by typing four tildes (v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 00:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) or click the signature button. v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 00:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Question Apa maksudmu bilangin gue Loser waktu itu di video Hyundai? Satu lagi, video yang kamu bilangin gw Loser itu JELAS HYUNDAI (ga lihat mereknya apa?) Reply back Sorry, I'm not interested in gaming. About that "Loser" incident, you actually called a loser to a user named wenkernelevator45, not me. Isn't that right? Regarding your request Because your request was made before 15 March 2013, I'm afraid I have to reject your request. Please note that I can't accept requests until 15 March due to school exams I must handle. If you still want your request, you can ask Samuel, so that he can make your request. Mengenai gambarmu Kamu hanya boleh masukin gambar-gambar karyamu di blog postmu. Harap diingat bahwa kalau di halaman-halaman merek lift tersebut hanya untuk foto beneran, bukan untuk karya buatan sendiri. Aku sarankan kamu buat blog baru disini dan kamu boleh masukin semua karyamu di blogmu. Tolong diingat ini, kalau tidak, aku harus berhadapan dengan EddoAKA99. Re: KOYO page I'm afraid I can't add the KOYO page because KOYO is a very small and minor Chinese elevator brand, and I don't know much about it. Plus, if the KOYO page is already created and have very insufficient informations on it, the page is considered a very stubby (halaman yang sangat pendek) and because of that we normally do not accept pages that are very stubby. Good evening. Re: Block Cancel I will not block you as long as you make good edits here in Elevatorpedia. Regarding your question After I read your message you've left on the 1st admin's talkpage, what you mean URL is a signature link for you? If it is, then he may give you the coding example because I don't even know how to code a custom signature. Please wait for his response, and do not copy signature coding from someone's signature. If that URL is not what you mean, then I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. This message was left by -- Re: URL atau tanda tangan buatan? Kamu nanyain aku URL YouTube atau coding signature? Kalau URL YouTube, kamu mau URL video apa? Kalau kamu mau tanda tangan sendiri ya aku bisa buatin. Tapi sepertinya kamu menanyakan aku mengenai tanda tangan buatan karena kamu sudah menambahkan link baru untuk tanda tanganmu di Profilemu (walaupun masih merah/belum tersedia), kalau memang itu, ya aku bisa buatin. Tolong balas ke aku secepatnya. Re: New channel Most of elevator filmers have already know about your new channel (Samuel, Reza Tanaka and few others), and some of them have subscribe to you (including me). Don't forget to upload new or your old videos soon. /) * (\ Re: Tanda tangan Seseorang memberi coding tanda tangan di talkpage Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki waktu dulu, seperti ini [[User:Gen1212|'Gen1212']] [Gen1212 – Talk] Coding diatas akan memberi kamu sebuah tanda tangan baru: [[User:Gen1212|'Gen1212']] [Gen1212 – Talk] Aku sudah memasukkan coding-nya di halaman template baru bernama Template:Signatures/Gen1212, jadi mulai sekarang kalau kamu menulis surat di talkpage-ku (dan juga orang lain) tinggal mengetik Kalau kamu mau merubah warna, tulisan atau mau menambah sesuatu di tanda tanganmu, silahkan beritahu aku dan aku bisa merubah tanda tanganmu. ??? I don't understand about the message you've left on mt talkpage; what do you mean by Block Intant is 72 Hours??? Apaan? Apa maksudmu tentang Intant Block 72 Jam? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud suratmu itu? Tolong deh jelasin apa maksudnya itu. Re: Your requests I've checked all of the requests, and I have accept them all so I'll start working soon. Unduhan Klik saja link download fixtures di Skysim yang ada "ekor" .zip (contohnya: Otis_Series_1.zip) First Strike for Gen1212 Your first strike in Elevatorpedia. Because you asked me to block myself for 1 day or 24 hours. One more time if you do this again, I will give you second warning. If you do this three times, your blocked by specified period. ElevatorToughLion (talk) 19:33, May 28, 2013 (WITA) Second Strike For You Your second warning for you. You say the Bahasa Indonesia words in any posts. If you doing any vandalism, you're blocked by specified period. ElevatorToughLion (talk) 11:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC)